BASS LINE
by Esah
Summary: Naruto has been abandoned at a gig and he's all alone! But, who is that sexy lead singer, and why is he staring at Naruto while he feels himself up on stage? AU Highschool fic. Mainly GaaNaru, other pairings prominant. OOC. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Silver and Grey  
**Title:** BASS LINE

**Category:** AU, GaaNaru, slight NejiNaru.  
**Warnings:** OOC, Male pairings. Slight sex scenes, nothing too lemony.  
**A/N:** Please do not read if you are against homosexual pairings and such. I don't like getting angry e-mails saying I'm a pervert and things like that. Here's your warning. Also this is my first time writing a sex scene, which explains the lack of details! I don't have the guts to write full-on lemon so this will do.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_.

BASS LINE

The bass thrummed through his body and he swayed with the rest of the crowd, mesmerised along with them. The bassist, long brown hair swaying plucked at the strings almost delicately, caressing them in such a way as to make the beautiful, deep sound emerge to blast through the speakers.

The song was the last of the night and by far the most infectious. This band seemed to be the best of them, the most…connected. They played together like they had been doing so their entire lives.

The lead singer had not made an appearance as of yet, and Naruto was beginning to become horribly aroused by the booming bass line that surrounded him, massaging his feet and sending electricity up his spine. When the singer finally emerged, Naruto's sexually heightened senses made the man seem ethereal in his beauty.

Red hair grown just jut long enough framed a pale, marble face. Jade green eyes were surrounded by thick black kohl and long, feminine eyelashes. On his forehead was tattooed the kanji symbol 'love'.

He bent his head toward the microphone and his voice crooned through the speakers, almost purring as he sang. Naruto forgot his discomfort at being abandoned here by friends that would rather make out in the car. He forgot about everything and everyone around him and focused his attention on the stage and on those green, shining eyes. He noticed with a start and a hitched breath that those eyes were staring avidly into his own.

A moan, low and husky emanated from the speakers and Naruto knew it was for him. He watched as slim, strong hands ran up the red-heads' body, under his shirt to his chest and then down, into his pants as he touched himself, all of the audience apparently forgotten apart from the blond. Naruto moaned along with him, not feeling people on all sides of him grinding up against him and each other.

And then the show was abruptly over, and Naruto was feverishly kissing the red-head backstage. They were stumbling out the back exit door, into a black Ford GT. Naruto paused only long enough to send his friends a text "Finding my own way home. Much love Naru" before they were stumbling out of the car after following Naruto's sketchy directions, and into the blonds' apartment on the second floor.

Clothes were ripped off hurriedly, and the door slammed behind them and echoed down the empty corridor. Naruto noticed absently that he was pressed up against the wall, a jean clad leg pressed in between his now bare ones. Hands were hot on his shoulders, two furnaces holding him in place as the writhed under feverish kisses, the warmth sending shivers through his whole body.

And then they were having sex, low moans and girlish sighs escaping each of them-

Naruto didn't seem to notice the text message that flashed across the screen in reply to his earlier one.

He climaxed loudly and felt the singer follow him before they both flopped to the floor, exhaustion lulling them into sleep. The text message flashed across the screen once more, not disturbing either of the quietly sleeping boys who were entangled in each other.

"Have fun sexing up whoever you found! Kiba xx"

---

Naruto woke to gentle caresses on his face and a soft peck on the cheek. Beyond the sound of the door gently closing, he noticed that he was now in his bed, not on the floor. And he was alone, as the singer had just left.

_At least he said goodbye, _Naruto caressed his cheek, where the kiss had landed, _in his own way._

Sighing, he got up and trudged to the shower.

_I never even got his name.._

---

It was exactly like the last time. The bass was thrumming, infectious sexual waves emanating off of the sounds made by it. The crowd swayed together and Naruto was just as aroused as before.

Only this time, he was backstage with the lead singer, having his brains fucked out from behind.

They moved in time with the pounding of the bass, their pants unheard, drowned out by the music. Kisses were planted along his neck, his shoulders and as they moved faster, desperate for more friction, so did the bass. It quickened along with each thrust and each pleasure filled moan. Hands snaked around his body and stroked him in time with their lovemaking. It was like a perverted song, sex filled and sweaty.

As the song reached it's climax so did they, and just like the song, it was explosive. (Pun _definitely _intended X3) They came together, a low throaty moan from the one behind and a loud guttural growl from the other. They petered out along with the end of the song.

---

"So let me get this straight," Kiba sat up, Akamaru slipping down his chest and into his lap, "or should I say 'let me get this _gay_"?"

It was a Monday and the school ground was ripe with the laughter and loud chatter that was present every lunch time. Sprawled out on the grass was Naruto and his friends, the sun shining about them, illuminating shocked looks on almost every face.

Kiba looked at Naruto as he continued, "You had sex twice – _sex _mind you- and you didn't say a word to each other, either time?!"

Naruto nodded.

"You didn't even hear his name?" Shino looked up from where he was lying in Kiba's lap next to Akamaru, in disbelief.

"Now that doesn't make sense," Naruto mused, "How can you hear a name if it isn't spoken?"

A frustrated sigh pierced the air, and Nara Shikamaru waved a hand in the air at the blond from where he was lying in the grass.

"The point is, Naruto" he stated, "that you seem like a goddamn groupie. A hussy. A _whore_."

Naruto was indignant, "What?! It wasn't like that! It was gentle and loving and-"

"Rough, steamy, mindless sex." Kiba barked a laugh and patted Naruto on the head, "Seriously Naru, find out his damn name!"

"Get his number." Shino put in.

"Arf!" Akamaru licked at Naruto's face, after having pounced on him, "Arf, arf!"

"He says 'Follow him home!' and 'You taste like fairy floss!'" Kiba translated, laughing loudly.

"I wonder if red-head thinks so," Uchiha Sasuke plopped down beside Naruto, a wolfish grin spread across his face, "I would've thought you tasted like oranges."

Kiba fell back laughing, and Shikamaru snorted as Naruto squeaked sulkily. Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair and chuckled when the blond stuck his tongue out at him.

"It's your own damn fault this happened because you and Shino decided to fuck in the car and leave me there alone! Anyway, _Read-head _couldn't care less _what _I tasted like," Naruto countered, "_Red-head _only cared about what I _felt _li-"

"You know what?" Kiba cut in before it could get any more graphic than that, "I don't like that: 'red-head'. How about we call him 'tattoo dude'?"

"Or 'song-bird'" Shino laughed quietly.

"'Seme'!" Sasuke snorted loudly, rolling around in mirth.

Shikamaru put a hand up and said, "What about 'The One Who Fucked Naru-chan?"

"No." Kiba stopped laughing, "I have the perfect thing. 'Seme That Acclaimed The Innocent Chibi'. STATIC for short."

"STATIC?!" Naruto ignored the fact that Shikamaru had called him 'chan' ad turned on Kiba, "Static? Static?!"

"He seems to like it!" Sasuke set everyone howling with laughter, "Hey, Naru-_chan_? Or should I call you 'uke-Naru' after what you did?!"

"What did Naruto-kun do?" Hatake Kakashi came up behind them and stood beside the now sitting Shikamaru, "Hmm?"

"More like '_Who _did Naru-_chan_'!" Kiba burst out, laughing hysterically.

For a teacher, Kakashi-sensei was very lenient and very good humoured. He was like a teenager himself. A twenty seven year old, perverted teenager but a teenager nonetheless.

"Okay, who did Naru-chan?" Kakashi complied, looking at the shocked blond.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screeched, "You're not supposed to join in!"

"Join in with what?" a soft feminine voice asked, and a feminine looking young man sat down beside Kiba and Shino.

"Haaaaaakuuuuu!" Naruto keened, flinging himself into the feminine boys' arms, "Even…Kakashi-sensei…"

Haku comforted his friend and Sasuke grinned wolfishly.

"Naru-chan had been turned from a girl into a woman," he said, earning a raised eyebrow from Kakashi, "He lost his virginity."

Kakashi 'hummed' and a blush caressed Naruto' cheeks.

"Leave him be," Haku shot a reproachful look at everyone, "most of you are still virgins!"

Kiba kissed Shino's neck in answer and said, "_Most _of us."

"Yes, _most _of us," Kakashi said, smiling.

Naruto turned on him, bristling, "Who asked _you, _you pervert!?"

---


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **Silver and Grey  
**Title:** BASS LINE

**Category:** AU, GaaNaru, slight NejiNaru.  
**Warnings:** OOC, Male pairings. Mansex.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_.

**A/N:** Most of this story is dialogue- this is something I realised while my sister was beta reading the first chapter for me. I just can't be bothered going into detail. X)  
Hey, wow! I wasn't expecting to get so many reviews (it's a lot for me) straight after I posted! is in awe. Thank you very much for your support X) I will try to make chapters longer, but my reasoning is that if I do, I wont post as soon as many of you would like me to. On the other hand, I'll probably be posting at irregular intervals because of year 12 this year anyway so I'll try my best to make them longer! I got a few requests (as you do) to update, and I'm happy to say that already had this chapter written up before I posted the first one X3. Enjoy the boylove!

BASS LINE Chapter Two

The door swung open and a black clad person stalked into the room, iPod in his ears and music blaring out of the earphones. As he entered, slim strong hands reached up to push a hood back from his face. Strands of bright red hair fell delicately over a pale, beautiful face and the tattoo on his forehead was partly obscured by the fringe that had grown over the top of it.

Neji looked up from tuning his bass, concern marring his otherwise gracefully beautiful face. His pale violet eyes met green ones full of strain and confusion.

"You've been gone since Sunday night, Gaara," Neji set his bass aside and stood to face his friend.

Gaara feigned indifference, "And?"

"It's now Thursday evening." Neji took a hesitant step toward the singer, having experienced the sudden violence of his friend before, "Where have you been? Kankuro and Sai have been freaking out and not only because we haven't had a singer for the past two gigs!"

The names of their bands drummer- and also Gaara's elder brother- and the guitarist made Gaara look up sharply, no doubt making him realise once again that he wasn't the only one responsible for and interested in his safety and well being.

"Hinata has locked herself in her room and she refuses to play until you came back," Neji motioned to the violin sitting in the corner, untouched for the past three days, "Where in Konoha have you been?"

There was no answer from the singer.

"You were at the beach again, weren't you?" Neji ventured, continuing when he younger man stared at him, "Gaara?"

Gaara looked away, muttering something that sounded like "the sand's comforting for some obscure reason…" and when he looked back at Neji, his eyes were filled with despair.

"I can't get him out of my thoughts," his quiet voice was loud against the silence of the room, "That blond. It's been making me insane…"

_It's not fair that some random person should make Otouto so upset…_

Neji took a deep breath before he spoke, trying to ignore the green eyes that had become large, reflecting inner conflict, "You're fooling around all the time, aren't you?"

A nod.

"Then why is it different this time?" he continued, "You've always had a thing for these ones. You know, blond, brown eyes…"

"He had blue."

"Blue?" Neji was confused, "Blue what? Hair? I thought you said he was blond! Or did you do two in one night? Twins?"

A frustrated sigh.

"Eyes, Neji. Blue goddamn eyes!" Gaara waved a hand in the air absently, "It's different this time. I saw those damn eyes from the _stage _and he was in the middle of a crowd! When we were in the car, I could hardly drive straight- I wanted him _bad, _more than I've ever wanted any of them before, I wanted those eyes to cloud up for me! And it's strange, Neji-nii. He had these marks on his cheeks- like whiskers. I think they were scars. But…_blue, _Neji. Not brown. Blue."

Neji tried to contain a strangled yelp at the uncharacteristically helpless tone in the velvety voice, and stepped forward once more to envelope the younger man in his arms.

The silken voice emerged again, muffled by Neji's tank top, "I don't even know his name. Or how old he is."

"Let's just say that to succumb to you like that, he is old enough." Neji held his friend close, and felt something wet through his top.

A tear.

"Let's find out who this boy is, hey Otouto?" Neji said quietly, "I want to find out why he's so damn special."

"Me too."

---

A/N: To clear up confusion.

Neji and Gaara are not brothers by blood or marriage. Only by the closest of friendships. They grew up together, which may be mentioned later on.  
Gaara was a little dramatic because he hadn't really had any feelings like these before our little blond bounced in his direction. He'd just been fooling around, as is mentioned.

Also, I chose the people that I did for the band because they were among the only one's left that were suitable. Temari will probably make an appearance. Gaara is nineteen because I didn't want him to still be in school. Therefore he's a year older than our eighteen year old schoolboys, and Neji is still two years older than Naruto and co. Temari would be 22. Kankuro 21, and Kakashi 30.

On another note, I just had a laughing fit over having to add the word 'mansex' to my dictionary. Ha  
---

The sun was bright in his eyes, and glared off the back of Neji's white t-shirt. Gaara glared right back. If there was anything that he hated, it would be hot days. He had a maximum of two shirts as opposed to a minimum of about eighty hoodies and jumpers. He had been forced to filch one of Neji's many wife-beaters for lack of anything else to wear that would both accommodate the weather and still be fashionable. 

"How can you show this much skin?" He stepped a little quicker, so that he was walking beside the long haired twenty year old, "And without getting burnt?"

Neji gave him a sideways glance that screamed 'you dumbass' and said, "If you didn't wear black so much, _you _wouldn't get sunburnt in the first place."

Gaara snorted, rubbing the top of his right arm with his left hand in a gesture of discomfort.

"Enah, Neji!" He made a whining noise, taking his friend off, "Black looks good on me, anyway."

"Black makes you look creepy," Neji countered, rounding a corner after Gaara, "You should wear white more often. It makes you look…softer."

"Fashion queen…" Gaara grumbled, and shoved his hands into his jean pockets, "You should have been born a damn girl. Maybe that's why you have long hair! You look androgynous anyway, maybe whoever created you couldn't decide which gender you would look prettier in. And I can't believe you didn't let me take my car! The blond's house is ages away!"

Neji ignored him, instead opting to walk beside his brother in silence. They were approaching a large fence, which resembled prison gates with all the bars and spikes topping it. Gaara had passed this way often enough, having to pass it on his way to certain places, and was unsurprised to see it there. Neji, however, seemed shocked upon seeing it, and stood at the fence eyeing the large building warily.

"This always been here?" He asked, without turning.

Gaara caught up to him, and shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose so. It's only a building, Neji."

"No. It's an academy." Neji looked to him, and when he got nothing but a puzzled look he sighed and said, "A school. A high-school."

Gaara 'ooohh'ed and laughed, "I always thought this place was a shut-down prison or something" and made to walk off when a loud ringing rang through the school yard and right into his skull.

"The children are coming out to play," Neji explained, smiling at Gaara when the red-head mumbled something about Neji sounding like a creep, "Look, the doors are opening."

"Why the hell is this so damn exiting?" Gaara wanted out of there, he wanted to go to the blond's house, find out who he was already.

"I have a feeling-" Neji was cut off by a loud yell from one of the students emerging from the double doors at the front of the academy.

"_Static?! _The _hell_?" 

Neji looked at Gaara, wondering what the hell whoever was screaming was talking about but the singer's jaw had dropped open and he was staring at whoever had made the noise, eyes wide in shock.

"You're a _school-kid?!_" Gaara pointed a finger at the person who had yelled, "And what the _hell _is 'static'?!"

---

Naruto glared at Kiba as they sat down in their usual spot on the grass. The brown haired teen had not stopped laughing ever since their earlier surprise meeting with the red-head, who they now knew to be Gaara.

"I'm picking you up after school, kid," Gaara had said this with not a little conviction, and the friend he had with him had harboured a small smile on his face, "You know my car. You better be here, you here me, whiskers? We need to talk."

Naruto had just nodded, saying nothing.

"What's your name, anyway?" Gaara had softened up, tilting his head to the side, awaiting his answer.

"Uke-Naru-chan!" Kiba shouted, waving a hand in the air, "And may I say, he was _very _pleased to meet you!"

A blush had stained Naruto's cheeks, and he had said softly, "It's Naruto. Uzamaki Naruto."

A slow grin had spread across the singer's face, but he had said nothing, and had opted to just tug his friend's sleeve and walk off.

"I can't believe you!" Naruto accused Kiba, slapping him upside the head as he sat in the grass, Shino beside him, "'Uke-Naru-chan'? You tool!"

Shino spoke up, gently reprimanding his lover, "That was a little harsh, Kiba. Now that…Gaara…is going to think Naruto's been telling us everything, in detail."

Kiba's mouth fell open, then his face scrunched up in distaste, "I don't want to know! Detail? Ew!"

Shino rolled his eyes after taking his sunglasses off, and whacked Kiba in the arm with them. 

"Oh, okay, okay," Kiba turned to Naruto, "I'm sorry. But 'Uke-Naru-chan' just _fits_!"

Shikamaru laughed softly at his friends' antics and watched the clouds roll by, his hands behind his head.

---

Gaara leant against his car, and ignored the awed stares from both girls and boys that were filing out the gate. More than one of them gave him a long glance up and down when they thought he wasn't looking. He didn't care- he'd dressed like this for exactly that reason, though the school kid he was aiming to impress was- at least his friends called him it- 'Uke-Naru-chan'.

Tight dark jeans showed off his legs nicely and one of Neji's black wife-beaters was complemented with a plain silver chain around his neck. He wore plain black shoes, reflecting his simplicity in taste. Neji had said that he looked "sexy for a nineteen year old school boy molester" and Gaara had been satisfied, despite the insult that had earned Neji an icy glare and a playful smack on his backside.

Said long-haired twenty year old was currently sitting in the back of Gaara's car, having being threatened and bullied into staying there if he wanted to go with Gaara at all.

The blond was finally spotted, and a slow grin stretched across Gaara's face upon seeing the blush Naruto was sporting at being stared at upon walking up to him. Gaara said nothing, only opening the door of the car for Naruto, and sauntered over to the drivers side to get in himself after closing the door after the blond.

As soon as he started the car, music began to blare out of the speakers, loud and grungy. Gaara smirked as Naruto watched his friends snicker and make snide comments about what they would be doing in the car and reversed away from the school before driving off, in the direction of the band's apartment.

---

Naruto stayed silent even after Gaara had turned the music down upon seeing the small blond cringe at the volume. Neji watched the two in silence for a matter of time as Gaara drove, and Naruto sat in the front seat, awkward and nervous. Then he spoke up.

"So, Naruto," he continued after the school boy had jumped just high enough to hit his head on the roof, "How long exactly have you known him?" he gestured towards Gaara, "I mean, before you let him fuck you."

A hiss.

"Neji!" Gaara warned him, "Do you really want a warning? I think you could do with one less damn bruise!"

Neji laughed, and reached forwards from the back seat to stroke Naruto's arm, "I'm just seeing my chances with him." He explained, "If _you _got someone _this _hot in the bag so soon, I _must _have some sort of a chance!"

Naruto laughed nervously, secretly liking the soft touch of Neji's hand on his arm and Gaara muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "you call _me _a child molester" before reaching back to whack his friend upside the head.

"Anyway, Naru." Neji continued, "Let's be serious. How old are you? Exactly?"

Naruto blushed at being called 'Naru' by somebody he had just met, and answered in a small voice which made Neji think that he was quite adorable, "I'm eighteen. I'm in my final year of school."

Neji nodded, and let him know that Gaara was one year out of school and that their ages weren't that far apart.

"How…" Naruto hesitated, and visibly decided to continue, "How old are you and Gaara-sama?"

Neji smiled at the honorific that the kid had added onto the end of Gaara's name- one of respect to an elder person- and let Gaara answer.

"I'm nineteen. Twenty in a few weeks." The singer pulled into their drive and continued as they got out of the car and walked towards the door, "Neji's twenty-one tomorrow."

"And," Neji opened the door for them, "I'm having a kickass party for it at 'Masquerade'. Thrive'll be playing. You should come. I won't invite you because Gaara still has to invite a friend and it _will _be you."

Naruto looked confused at the names mentioned, and Neji once again let the singer explain.

"Masquerade' is the name of the place we've rented for the party," he gestured to the couch with one hand, the other shoved into his pocket, and Naruto obediently sat down, "It's originally a dance club but they rent out for some things. If you have enough money."

Neji took over, watching as Naruto visibly thought of the money it would take to own a Ford GT and joined the dots, "Thrive is the name of our band. We thought it was funny because it could be positive _or _negative depending on which context you use the word in."

Gaara sat awkwardly on the floor in front of the couch, and Neji sat directly next to Naruto, admiring his profile and the way his small, tanned hands clutched his school bag which was set on the floor before him, slightly in between his legs.

"Like anyone would _think _of that, you douc-" Gaara began, but was cut off by a reproachful glare from Neji that obviously meant 'shut up and don't say stupid things like that in front of a kid', and started again, "You don't think anybody would actually bother thinking about which _context _the name of our band could be used in, do you?"

"Otouto, _I _thought about it," Neji rolled his eyes and laughed slightly as Gaara growled at him.

Gaara gave him a look that said he was an absolute idiot, and said "_Normal _people don't think abo-"

"You guys are brothers?" Naruto looked exited, and Neji understood why his friend was so attracted to him when his eyes lit up, and a large smile spread across his handsome face.

Gaara grimaced as he answered, "Fortunately, no. He just calls me that because he's lonely."

"Aw, how can I be lonely with my best friend with me all the time?" Neji reached out to ruffle Gaara's hair, making a blush stain his pale cheeks, "I love you, Gaa-kun!"

Gaara looked away, embarrassed, but answered anyway, "I love you too."

"I'm sorry, _who _are you speaking to?" Neji feigned confusion, "Me or Naru-chan?"

Gaara glared at him, and said through clenched teeth, "I love you too, baka-Neji-nii!"

"That's better," Neji nodded, and enjoyed watching Gaara's face melt at the sound of Naruto's laughter, "Though the 'baka' part could be worked on."

Gaara crossed his legs, and leant his chin on his hand, gesturing with the free one, "Aren't we supposed to be figuring this out?"

Neji sighed, but complied, "Alright. Naruto, we brought you here because we need to help Gaara sort out what he's feeling."

"But first," Gaara seemed to have just remembered something, "tell me what the _hell _'static' means."

Naruto laughed nervously before sighing suddenly, and looking at Gaara with an apologetic face, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. My friends decided to make up a name for you, since I didn't know it."

Another small laugh.

"Yeah, but _static_?" Gaara asked, and it was obvious even to Neji that he was puzzled, "What the hell does that have to do with me? In case your friends haven't noticed by now, I'm not a damn balloon."

Neji laughed, and waited for their answer.

"Well…Kiba, the one with the red lines on his cheeks," Naruto started, "He made up a sort of…acrostic thing. S-T-A-T-I-C."

"What does it stand for?" Neji asked quietly, leaning toward the younger boy, liking the way he smelled like strawberry shampoo, and the way Gaara tensed up as he got closer to his 'property'.

Naruto muttered something, his head lowered, and a blush caressing his cheeks, looking very nice there and giving the impression that Naruto could indeed taste as nice as he smelt.  
"I'm sorry, we didn't catch that," Neji prompted, and the blond bit his lip and cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Seme That Acclaimed The Innocent Chibi."

Laughter echoed throughout the entire apartment, and Hinata smiled from her bedroom because her cousin was so happy for some reason. She wondered absently where Gaara had wandered off to now, since she couldn't hear him laughing.

A door slammed, and the laughter continued.

Oh, that's where he was. Neji should really be more considerate of how he teased his best friend. She continued to tune her violin, hoping that Gaara wouldn't be too angry and that he would return soon.

---

A/N: the quality sort of just dwindled out there at the end, didn't it? My oh my, I really ought to watch that X) Ew! I have to go back to school tomorrow so I may not be able to update soon enough for your hungry little eyes ( tantrum I'll try hard though, you have my word!

Oh, and I must promote my sister's writing. Her fan fiction account is Azarni-chan so go check her writing out. If you like mine, you may like hers. X)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As the other chapters, this one is rated M. That means fifteen years or older. Preferably sixteen and older.

This chapter was quite funny to write, actually. I once again had hysterics over having to add a word to my dictionary. This time it was 'Uke'. I hadn't added it yet. I nearly dropped my laptop, I was laughing so hard! o! I want to apologise for not updating very often, but I am very busy. All my friends are turning 18 and having parties, and I'm caught up in year 12 homework. (For those of you who don't know, yr 12 is the last year of high school.) I checked my inbox, and lo and behold! I have so many people who have either added my story (this one and Sieges) to their favourite stories list, their story alert, reviewed, or a combination of the three, and I just wanted to say thank you so much! You made my entire year!

All I have to say now is 'enjoy the chapter!' So, please do.

-Silver and Grey

---

The music thrummed through him, beating with his heart, and Gaara swayed along with it, for once not the one up on stage, but with the crowd. He was a part of one whole made up of many people, all swaying and dancing along. They were all taken up in it, and every single person around him was lost in a world of heavy bass lines, raging guitars, thrashing drums and soaring violin. The only thing not present was the husky, crooning vocals that were usually provided by Gaara.

There was somebody singing, however with the rest of the band. His long hair hung about his face, giving him a particularly feminine look. Accompanied with tight jeans, and an androgenous looking t-shirt, Neji looked much like a girl, especially with some of his hair clipped up at the back. He swayed in time with his bass, and Gaara noticed that he was keeping time with the crowd. His voice wasn't anything like Gaara's. It was almost the opposite, singing in a light, airy voice that gave the vocals a completely different feel. Gaara just thought that it was nice to listen to good music and not have to make it for once.

Naruto was next to him, his slim arm wrapped through one of Gaara's, gesturing at the stage excitedly and trying to get Neji's attention. They were at Neji's party and the long haired man had ordered Gaara to spend as much time as possible with his little blonde Uke.

"Naru," he leant close to the blonde's ear, and whispered into it, his voice husky from having not spoken for so long, "What are you trying to say? He can't hear you."

Naruto scrunched his face up and actually (to Gaara's probably pointless surprise) poked his tongue out at him.

"I was just saying hi!" Naruto poked Gaara's cheek, making the red-head blush despite himself, "Aren't I allowed to say hello to a friend?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, "You only met him yesterday…"

Naruto ignored him and continued waving his free right arm around in the air, slightly surprising Gaara that he was still keeping time with the music and yelled out something towards the stage that sounded suspiciously like 'Nejiiiii, Gaara reckons you can't be my frieeennd!'

Gaara started to sway to the music once more, simultaneously admiring the blonde's small, slim profile in the process. He noticed that one of their friends, a guy by the name of Lee was standing in for Kankuro on the drums, while the original drummer was no doubt partying elsewhere in the room.

A voice sounded to his left, and Gaara started when he turned to find that someone he hadn't seen for three years was standing beside him, a glass of wine in one hand, and the sleeve of yet another unexpected person in the other.

"Hey little bro," Temari grinned, leaning in to assault Gaara with a kiss on the cheek, "Who's this little runt you got hanging off your arm?"

"Please," Kankuro put in, "Please tell me it's a girl. I bet Temari fifty that it's some blond chick and another fifty if you picked her up tonight. So it is a girl, right?"

Gaara rolled his eyes for the second time that night, and clapped his brother on the shoulder with his free hand. He gave in to his sister and returned the hug she practically jumped on him to obtain, and then answered his brother.

"This is Naru," he explained, trying and failing to acquire the younger man's attention, "And no, I picked Naru up a few days ago."

Kankuro's face took on a pained expression, and Gaara noticed with a start that he wasn't wearing the usual fifty-thousand layers of make-up. He had no chance to remark on this however, as his elder brother spoke, his voice layered with pain.

"Great, there's fifty gone…" he twitched a little as Temari smirked, "But is it Naru-_chan_?"

(A/N: For those of you who are unfamiliar with Japanese honorifics –san, chan, kun, sama, etc- _chan _is basically used as a term of respect towards a younger female. _Kun _is the term that should really be used here, as it is the male equivalent to _chan_.)

Gaara smirked, a plan forming, "Yeah, his friends call him Naru-chan."

"YES!" Kankuro swivelled and pointed a finger at Temari. He may as well have been doing a wiggly dance and saying 'nyah nyah nyah' in Gaara's opinion, "You only get fifty! I was right! It's a _chick_!"

Temari only mimicked her younger brothers' former action, and rolled her eyes. She stepped up to Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder, making the smaller person jump and swivel around sharply.

"Yeah?" he saw that it wasn't Gaara tapping him but a pretty blond girl who looked to be about 22 years old. Not wanting to be rude, he gave her a large, friendly grin and waved at her, "Hi! I'm Naru-chan! It's nice to meet you!"

_He even calls himself Naru-chan, _Gaara thought that he should've known better anyway, _But at least he's helping my plan._

Kankuro let out a loud 'ha!' and Temari visibly decided to ignore him. Instead, she smiled back, introduced herself as Gaara's elder sister and asked him brashly, "Hey, you're not a girl are you?"

Kankuro stopped laughing triumphantly in favour of raising an eyebrow at the obviously (to him) pointless question, but waited for the answer anyhow. Naruto, having never let go of Gaara's arm throughout all of this, looked a little confused, but his smile never wavered.

Gaara was beginning to become a little nauseated, being flung around with every extravagant movement that the blond made, his head feeling heavy on his shoulders from the heat of the crowd.

"Um…" Naruto laughed loudly, nervously, "No" a long, dragged out vowel, "I'm definitely a guy. Hey, I didn't know you had sisters!"

As Gaara was elbowed gently in the ribs by Naruto, he watched as Kankuro blanched, most likely from a mixture of losing one hundred dollars, seeing the victorious grin spread across Temari's face and the fact that he had just been referred to as Gaara's 'sister'.

"Naruto," he looked at the giggling teen, "Kankuro is my brother."

Naruto made an apologetic noise and went back to getting Neji's attention. 

Temari looked over her shoulder at Gaara, her hand held out while Kankuro fished in his pockets for the owed money."So, you rooted him yet?"

That, naturally, was not graced with an answer. Gaara stared at his sister blankly until she became uncomfortable and looked away, and then he smirked at her turned back.

"Kankuro," the other young man looked up at the sound of his name, and Gaara continued, "Where's the war paint? Have-" he was cut off at a particularly pronounced jolt from his arm, where Naruto was now jumping up and down, and scowled at the youngster before continuing again, "Have you pissed off your paint dealer or something?"

Kankuro reluctantly handed over the money to his sister, who immediately made a bee-line for the bar at the far side of the room, no doubt to order the most expensive and strongest alcoholic drink that was on offer, and looked at his brother as if he had been taking some sort of illegal drug."It's my girl, bro." he heaved an abysmal sigh, and rolled his eyes, "She says it's going to ruin my complexion. 'Your beautiful skin tone!' she says, 'I want to see it more! That wall paint is going to ruin your beautiful complexion!' I mean, God Gaara! I'm actually _glad _now that yours is a guy. Even if I did lose a hundred, even if he _did _call me a girl."

"You have a girl?" Gaara speculated, feeling as though he had been missing out on everything in his music and Naruto wrapped world, and refrained from pointing out that Kankuro had called Naruto a girl first, "When did _that _happen? I live with you and I didn't get told?"

His older brother waved a hand absently in the air, and answered vaguely, "Oh, about four months ago. I dunno, ask _her_. _She _counts _everything_."

Gaara snorted and upon noticing that Naruto was pulling away from him and heading backstage, obviously to pester Neji, who had just finished playing a song and was heading out for a break, he shouted out to Naruto to watch himself. He earned a large foxy grin, a suggestive wink and a 'Yes, _mother_' for his trouble.

"So, who is it?" Gaara ran through a list in his head of all the available females that they were associated with, "Sakura? Ino? Tenten?"

It was Kankuro's turn to snort, and he did so with gusto, "Like I'd ever date anyone with pink hair."

"Ino then."

A shake of the head, "Too bossy."

Exasperated. "Tenten?"

A sigh. "Too…boyish."

One of the other bands for the night took their positions on the stage, introduced themselves and then soared into their first song.

Gaara heaved a frustrated sigh, "Well, who the hell is it then?"

Kankuro smiled, a little too dopily for Gaara's liking and a slight blush was visible on his now paint-less cheeks, "Well man, it's actually Hinata."

(A/N: I know, unlikely couple. But I'll make it work, somehow.)

Gaara gaped uncharacteristically at his brother and raised a non-existent eyebrow. _Hinata? _He was incredulous, _I mean…_Hinata? _I can't picture _her _bossing Kankuro around…_

"I know what you're thinking," Kankuro held a hand up in front of himself, "She didn't force me to remove it. The make-up I mean. She just…sorta…made a suggestion. That she'd like to see my face for once. Well, I mean, my actual face. Yeah."

"You," Sai came up behind the drummer, and clapped a hand on his shoulder, looking at him sideways, "are _so _whipped."

Walking past them to the bar with a large smirk on his face, Sai left an incredulous Kankuro and an amused Gaara behind him.Gaara laughed slightly, breathily and decided to check up on his…toy. Patting Kankuro on the back, Gaara headed to the side door on the stage, wanting to see Naruto. Or _Naru-chan _as he seemed intent on calling himself.

He found the boy leaning against a wall, a very nervous look on his face as Neji leaned over him, his face very close, and both his arms on either side of his head and supporting the bassist against the wall. Naruto spotted him just as Neji leant his head into the blonde's neck and whispered something into his ear.

Gaara rolled his eyes for the countless time that night, used to his best friend's antics, and decided to intervene when the blond shot him a 'help me, _please_' look that was too adorable for even him to ignore.

The younger boys' hands were fidgeting at his sides and Gaara deduced that he wasn't sure exactly where to put them, or even whether to push Neji away, probably in fear of destroying their new friendship. Gaara sighed, grabbed Neji by the scruff of his neck and flung him out of the way. The long haired young man just smiled largely, showing off deep attractive smile lines, and laughed happily.

"He's just so damn cute," Neji explained, still grinning in such a way that Gaara decided he may as well be leering, "I couldn't resist. It's like seeing a really beautiful looking wine but not being able to taste it."

As he walked off, still laughing, Gaara turned to Naruto, his hands once again shoved into his pockets, and looked at the blond. Naruto didn't seem to be able to decide what to do. He was frozen in much the same position that he had been in when the red-head had spotted him. Gaara decided to take the initiative, a new plan forming in the place of his ruined one.

Assuming the position that Neji had previously been in, leaning in so close that their noses were almost touching. With half lidded eyes, he smiled a little, seductively and leant in to capture the blonde's neck with his mouth.

Trailing kisses up his neck, he reached the little ear framed with blond hair and whispered huskily, his voice laced with honey and silk.

"Let's get out of here. No-ones at home…"

Pupils dilated, and hands which had previously been hanging loosely, uncertainly at his side clenched. Gaara smirked as he saw this after pulling back to see the reaction to his words, and watched as breathing hitched when he placed his hands just _there _on Naruto's small hips and rubbed a leg between the other young mans'.

He saw eyes widen as the younger boy answered shakily, "G-Gaara…" an intake of breath, "Why…why don't we talk about this in the car?"

A laugh.

Gaara found himself laughing uncontrollably, and didn't bother trying to control himself as he carried the shaky legged blond to his car and dumped him in the front passenger seat. He calmed down a little as he walked around to the driver's seat, his breathing becoming normal and his laughter dying down.

That didn't stop the intense lust filled looks that he shot at the blond all the way home, though.

---

Neji leant his elbows on the bar and stared at the bartender, trying to figure out what in Konoha he should order. There was a nice selection of drinks; everything from beer, to scotch to the nice red wines that were favoured by Gaara. Just as he was getting particularly annoyed by the large selection, encumbered with the indecision that often accompanied a large selection of things and no idea how to damn well _choose _one, the Hyuga felt a soft hand rest on his right shoulder.

A husky, low voice sounded in his ear and Neji found that his eyes were clouding over with pleasure at the familiar and sensual voice, "Neji-kun," the speaker leant in to breath coolly onto the hollow between his near and neck, "Having trouble deciding what to drink? I think _I _found what I wish to 'drink' for the evening…Perhaps the whole night, if my 'drink' is up for it."

Neji, usually the one in the position of seducer, found himself in the position of the seduced. He did not reply, not trusting his voice to withhold the whine that wished to escape.

"Ne, Neji-_kun_," Sai planted a feathery kiss to his friend's cheek, nothing that was unusual in normal circumstances, but which sent flutters up Neji's spine that made a bee-line and settled in his stomach, "I prefer a nice, rich port wine. Matured a little, but not _too _much…Beautiful liquid depths…" he looked pointedly at Neji's creamy eyes, "Smooth texture, feels good in the mouth," licking his lips and tracing his gaze along the lines of Neji's face, his smooth skin devoured by hungry eyes, "And easy…to pour out of the bottle."

As a meaningful glance was directed at the bassists' loose flowing silk shirt and nice fitting jeans, said bassist could not help but be painfully turned on. He had seen Gaara leave with his Naruto earlier on, clearly intent on fucking each other senseless upon the return to the band's apartment and wished that he had the same kind of leisure. He didn't believe however that leaving his own party would be incredibly polite. He recalled some vacant rooms filled with cushions and couches at the back of the bar, and thought briefly of heading there with his band-mate.

Sai had reached around him, his slim arms encircling him to undo the top button of his shirt and Neji stopped thinking of anything but the feel of those silky hands, of the slim boys body pressed up against his back and of the comforting feel of Sai's chin resting on his shoulder from behind.

Neji looked at the bartender, who seemed to be torn between grumbling about the loss of his long haired eye-candy and frothing at the mouth at the display before him, and listened as Sai spoke to the man. His badge read 'Iruka'.

"Two bottles of a fine Port, please," he looked at Neji as he spoke next, "Not _too _matured…"

Then they were stumbling across the dance floor, through grinding couples and swaying bodies, headed to the back of _Masquerade. _Sai's hand grasped onto Neji's gently, though never loosing grip as he lead the elder boy onwards. They reached the door.

A kiss.

Once they had gotten inside, the door slammed behind them, loud inside the room but unheard by the dancing people outside over the music and by the lust-filled young men that had entered.

Neji couldn't recall when exactly he lost his shirt, but he couldn't bring himself to mind much. He just wanted, yearned to feel those hands, those lips on his skin.

They were naked, the bass reverberating through the floor, enhancing their sexual desire, their intense want for each other. Their need. Neji felt the back of his legs hit a couch, and fell back onto it, thoroughly enjoying the feel of silky legs brushing against his own as the younger boy fell atop him. He didn't know when it stared, when exactly Sai filled him or when they started making love so passionately. He didn't care.

A gasp.

They were soaring, connected to each other, sweat cooling on their skin just as quick as it reappeared, moans competing for dominance of the room. A smooth hand grasped his own and Neji clung to it, feeling the other of Sai's hands snake around his back to embrace him.

He reached his free hand up to clutch onto Sai's silken hair, neither of them caring about the slight pain it brought Sai each time a thrust forced the bassist's hand to jerk and pull. Neji buried his head into Sai's shoulder and enjoyed the rhythm, liking the feel the pounding bass line sent resonating through his legs, through his whole body. Knowing that Sai could feel it too.

A moan.

Neji came, seeing stars at Sai hit his sweet spot, feeling the younger boy follow him shortly. They lay, gasping for breath as they rode out their orgasms, Sai still buried to the hilt inside Neji. Neither wanted to move. Neither wished to speak.

A knock sounded at the door, and a hand snaked in, placing two bottles of a slightly matured port wine on the table beside the threshold. The door closed silently, the bartender knowing better than to further disturb the lovers.

Neji looked at Sai. Sai looked right back.

"Nice couch." Sai grinned impishly, pulling gently out of the older boy.

He received a sated smile back, "Nice sex."

---

Shikamaru walked into the club, late as usual and feeling a little out of place without Naruto next to him. Late, as he wouldn't have been if Shikamaru had not decided to change his entire outfit before leaving. As he entered, he noticed Naruto hopping into the same black car that the Gaara person had picked him up in at school, and sighed. Naruto was…unavailable for the night. He would just have to make his own fun.

Shutting the door behind him, he felt somebody slip through it last minute, bumping into him in a failed attempt to stop. He turned around, slightly irritated to face his attacker.

"K-Kakashi sensei?" Shikamaru raised a thin eyebrow, "What are you doing at Neji's party?"

The silver haired teacher smiled at him cheerfully, and waved. "I didn't know it was anybody's birthday!" he admitted, "I just came for the…excellent selection at the bar…"

Shikamaru shot him a knowing glance at the small, nervous smile shot by his teacher at the bar tender and shoved him slightly towards the bar, where said bartender was frantically shooing somebody out of their seat to make room for the teacher, and trying to be subtle about it. The man kicked off the seat stumbled onto the dance floor, unfazed, and Kakashi slinked over claiming the seat rather shakily.

Shikamaru watched as something was said to make the bartender blush furiously and scramble to pour what looked like a glass of sake. Sighing at the fact that Kakashi sensei was just as hopeless as Naruto, it was Shikamaru's turn to run into somebody as he turned around. A tall girl stood before him, her outfit fitting snugly to her body and her blonde hair framing her face.

A blush.

"Ah…" Shikamaru was hopeless when it came to girls. Especially beautiful girls, "I-Forgive me…I-"

"It's fine, man! I was just getting away from my brother and his new girlfriend. You can imagine."

She shook his hand and smiled. He blushed despite himself."The name's Temari."

---

A/N: Oh no! End of chapter! It's late and I need to update so I'll leave it there for now. I did say that there would be NejiNaru but I didn't quite predict the SaiNeji thing. I did have something in mind for Shika and Temari though. That will progress as the story does.

Umm…Oh yeah! The sex scene between Neji and Sai was quite impulsive. However brief and however vague, I liked it. I'm not the kinda girl who can write smut, people! Well, I do hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. X)

I discovered (apart from the glaring fact that I write way too long Authors notes) that I just can't make these chapters much longer. I am trying, believe me but keeping them short just works.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Um this chapter pretty much sucks ass. I didn't have much time to write it, and so I didn't go in for the long haul like I usually do, and write it all in one go. I wrote it in little spurs when I had time, and therefore I was in very different moods when I wrote each piece. Anyway. Please just enjoy it and try to make sense of it. X)

WARNING! Annoying, childish chapter and very out of character Gaara. And a MILLION Author's Notes. Not really. There's only two. Ew, I hate this chapter.

---

Something was wrong. Naruto felt it in the air. The day was normal, everyone was in his or her respective positions, doing what they had to do, but something was awfully wrong. Out of place. He turned in his seat, only to discover that his view consisted of a too cheery Sasuke sitting directly behind him.

_What's he grinning about? _Naruto wondered, sending a cautious glance in the raven haired boy's direction, _He didn't get laid last night too, did he?_

He decided to turn his attention back to the board, somewhat happy that he had discovered the 'wrong' thing, yet still unnerved by his grinning friend. Kakashi sensei had written their homework on the board, and Naruto attempted to copy it down, squinting at the near indecipherable writing.

Before he could successfully make out what exactly what the set homework was, however, something hit him in the head, and rebounded to land on the floor beside his desk, looking suspiciously as though it had come from one of Sasuke's blue paged exercise books. Naruto reached down, fully aware and ignoring the fact that by doing so, Sasuke was getting an excellent view of his behind, and picked up the folded piece of paper.

It read:

_Gaara will love this. You're _my _partner. I'm not pairing up with _Kiba _for anything again- all he does is whinge that his Shino isn't in the same class.  
_

Shooting a quizzical look at Sasuke, Naruto decided to reply with exactly what he was thinking.

_What are you talking about _now_ you retarded emo?  
_

He chucked the letter back with such force that it rebounded violently off the raven's head and rolled to sit perfectly in the middle of the Uchiha's desk. Naruto watched as Sasuke's face scrunched up after reading the note, mouthed 'you tool' at him, and scrawled something down in reply. Naruto was careful to catch the returning missile this time, and checked briefly that Kakashi sensei was not looking before he read.

_The homework, Naru-chan. Homework. You know, the thing that Kakashi's being drawling excitedly about for the past few weeks. Because I put my hand up to be your partner for it while you were daydreaming about your nightly root sessions with Static, I get to be the husband._

Naruto was quick to answer.

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _HUSBAND_?! SASUKE!_

Sasuke only chuckled in reply before noting the particularly adorable look that the blond was shooting at him, and sighed as he wrote his final reply.

_Like I told you, Naruto. Homework. We have to pair up and practice our co-operation and communication skills. The idea is to act like a married couple for a week. Pay attention, Naruto. On something other than the freckles on Gaara's ass._

---

Gaara arrived at the school gate to find the person that he had come to collect, flailing around and screaming at the other person the he had come to collect at the first's request. Naruto was screaming at Sasuke rather loudly, and they were attracting much attention. Naruto seemed to be saying something like 'I'll never be your wife, you sadistic mofo', and then, 'and he _has _no freckles on his goddamn ass!', but Gaara couldn't be sure, as the blond (however loud) was having to compete with the loud school bell and the chatter of a thousand odd other students.

As he walked suavely up to Naruto and his small group of friends, the red-head noticed that Naruto had something wrong with his cheeks. There were little lines on them, three to each side that had not been there previously. Gaara reached Naruto, and put a heavy hand on his shoulder, abruptly cutting off the blonds spiel and causing said blond to whip around to face him.

"What," Gaara was going to waste no time voicing his immediate concern, "are those marks on your cheeks?"

He earned a nervous laugh, and a wide eyed look for his troubles. Well, Gaara figured that this reaction wasn't good enough for him. Leaning in close to the younger boy's face, he whispered huskily to him, receiving snickers and uncomfortable looks from all of his friends but the black haired one, who was smirking despite having previously been yelled at.

"I think that you'll tell me exactly how you got them, Naru-chan," he smiled slightly, "Or I'll ravish you on the hood of my car, regardless of who is looking and listening."

An indignant squeal was evidently not his only reply, as the blond whispered to him, obviously unaware that his loud whisper could be heard by all of his friends, and that they were all listening intently to their private conversation.

"You remember last night, don't you?" a blush rose delicately to his cheeks as he continued, "When you were reaching around to stroke my face from behind? Well…you…You know…then, and you gripped too hard. Kinda."

"So, what you're saying is that _I _did that to you?" from Gaara's next statement, it was glaringly obvious that he had no mercy and absolutely no shame, "When I _came_? God, I couldn't help it Naruto. You're just so God. Damn. _Tight._"

His hooded eyes and ruthless words earned him nothing more than Naruto's deep blush, raucous laughter from the blonde's friends and a huffing Uke storming to the car, shoulders tense, dragging Sasuke along behind him.

Gaara didn't care. Naruto looked adorable when he blushed like that.

---

Sasuke looked around the apartment, eyebrow raised as he took everything in, from the smallest detail, such as a sock lying in the corner, to the largest which was at this present time, Gaara- Naruto on top of him- snuggling on the couch. Sighing, the Uchiha received another glare from the blond- a warning not to tell Gaara about the school homework. Most likely, he wished to tell his lover himself.

They had been dropped off at Naruto's small apartment by Gaara, who had been asking questions ceaselessly all the way here. He wanted to know what Naruto had been yelling about. The blond had refrained from telling him and had further shocked Gaara by keeping his mouth absolutely shut for the whole drive, not saying a word on any subject. Sasuke was used to this behaviour, and had labelled it 'Naru's Silence of Turmoil'. He knew that the blond was eager to blurt the obscenity bestowed upon him to his lover, but refrained from doing so in favour of an 'opportune moment'. Sasuke hardly thought that snuggling on the couch was an appropriate opportunity, and evidently Naruto agreed with him.

Walking to the kitchen to search out something decent to eat, Sasuke zoned in on the quiet conversation that was being had by Naruto and his tall, red-headed lover.

"…wants us to be _married, _Gaara! I don't wanna be married to _Sasuke! _That's like incest!"

Obviously, Naruto _didn't _agree with him that snuggling on the couch was not the perfect opportune moment. But Sasuke was glad that he had decided to listen in on the conversation from the kitchen, while he waited for the Ramen to heat up.

"Your teacher wants you to get married to Sasuke?" Gaara's confused voice emerged, "What the hell kind of school do you _go _to?"

A nervous laugh.

"No, no, no." A thump as Naruto probably fell off the couch, "I mean that he wants us to…I mean, we have to…_pretend_…"

"To be married? That is absolutely ridiculous. No. You are _not _marrying him." Gaara could almost have stomped a foot, in Sasuke's opinion, "I'll have a…talk with your teacher."

"But, Gaara! I have no choice! If I don't do it, Kakashi sensei will fail me for the whole year!" Naruto's shrill voice sounded, "It's worth nearly half of our end of year mark!"

An exasperated sigh.

"Fine. Whatever. But if he even thinks about trying to fuck you, I'll add another eunuch to the world." Gaara's voice was nonchalant, and Sasuke didn't doubt that Gaara would do exactly as he claimed, "And if he kisses you," Sasuke could feel the glare from the other room, "You'll be lacking a certain emo in your friendship group. I mean, you may see him occasionally, but I doubt that somebody like _you _would be looking for a good time in an alleyway up against a wall, if you understand my meaning."

Sasuke was glad that neither could see the freaked out look that was on his face at that moment, and went to collect his ramen from the pot on the stove.

---

Shikamaru knocked hesitantly on the door in front of him, hoping that the red-head was home, and that Naruto was with him. He had gone to the blonde's apartment, only to find Sasuke there alone, and to be told that the couple had gone somewhere unknown. Sasuke had fished around in Naruto's room while Shikamaru stood at the door, and had eventually found an address, scrawled messily on a piece of paper, the words 'Gaara-chan' scribbled along the top. Why Naruto insisted on calling everyone '-chan' regardless of gender was beyond Shikamaru, but he headed to the addressed place without much thought about it than that.

He had found himself standing at an apartment block, and after finally bothering to ask somebody, had been let inside and directed to the room number listed on the paper in a kanji so messy and wobbly that Shikamaru had been forced to consult a dictionary to be able to decipher it. He now stood in front of the door, in which he assumed was a shared apartment, and waited for his knock to be answered.

To his nonexistent surprise, the blond girl from the party he had been dragged to answered the door, dressed only in a pair of white lacy underpants, and an oversized dark blue t-shirt that would have reached her knees had she not bunched it up and tied it at the side with an elastic band. Shikamaru couldn't help but let his eyes travel along her form, over her chest, along the lines of her curves, down her slender, smooth legs.

"Shikamaru, right?" Her velvety voice interrupted his thoughts, "You were at Neji-kun's party weren't you?"

Shikamaru looked up with a start at having being caught out, and looked away as he spoke, "I was invited by Naruto. He was too wimpy to go by himself, so he dragged me along…"

"You didn't want to go, then?" she gestured for him to come inside, and he obliged her, trying not to stare at her figure while he did so, "I wouldn't have met you if you hadn't come."

"Yeah…well…I'm here to get Naruto," sidestepping the topic, Shikamaru sighed, "He's supposed to be doing this project for class. The teacher said that we had to try and do it in a group of four: two pairs. Myself and Kiba are the other pair. But…"

"Naruto's nowhere to be found?" She laughed, and sat down in front of him, on the floor, "That's to be expected, with my brother involved."

She reached behind her, to the coffee table and grabbed a cigarette, already lit. Taking a drag, she continued, "Neither of them are here, they've probably gone on a spontaneous date. You know, Gaara just has this…talent of, well, _gravitating _people towards him. It used to be rather different when he was younger, though. People would run _away _from him then." She took another drag and let her next words escape with the smoke that she blew out, "He was quite scary. He was very…unsociable back then. All he'd do was sit in his room and glare at anybody who came near him, and even then, if someone dared come towards him he'd hurl whatever was closest at them. Only one thing could calm him down when he got into one of his rages, and it was hard to get him to it when he was wailing and thrashing about everywhere…"

"Can I ask what it was?" Shikamaru ventured when there was a pause, curious about Gaara's past, "Without sounding rude?"

She smiled, and despite what she was talking about, Shikamaru felt his breath hitch as she spoke, trying to remember how to breath and feeling more stupid than Lee asking Sakura out on a date.

"The beach."

---

The waves splashed up against the shore, crystalline in their beauty. The sound was calming and blocked out all others, the moving water creating a beautiful backdrop and a perfect end for the day.

The cobalt depths reflected in Naruto's own cobalt eyes, and his face wavered as he dropped a stone into his reflection. Gaara threw another rock, and it landed somewhere to the side of the pier that they were sitting on, their legs dangling over the side.

A bird called overhead, and Naruto sighed, snuggling contently into Gaara's side. The redhead was uncharacteristically chatty and relaxed, but Naruto wasn't complaining. This was the most that the singer had spoken to him and Naruto wasn't missing a word of it. Gaara was currently explaining the situation with his family.

"I never knew my mother," his hand grasped Naruto's as he spoke, pale alabaster on tanned porcelain, "But my father was there when we were growing up. When he wasn't away on business. Mostly, Temari looked after me because the servants wouldn't go anywhere near me. I scared them, I think, and-"

"Why'd you scare them? You don't scare me! Or any of my friends!" Naruto cut in, waving about, his nose scrunched up, "Everyone _loves _you!"

Gaara gave him a grim smile, "Back then, I was different. My father didn't like me. Mother died shortly after giving birth to me, and he never forgave me for that. Nobody dared to even pretend they cared about me, because of the wrath they would be under if my father found out. He controls the whole of Sunagakure, with his business. Kankuro is all set to inherit, because Temari doesn't give a damn about the whole business thing. She just wants to party. I wish I had the same freedom."

Naruto couldn't fathom how Gaara didn't have any freedom, as he went running around all day wherever and whenever he wanted. What bugged him more though, was the fact that a father could detest his son for something he couldn't control. That he could hate him at all was a mystery, and the biggest sin to Naruto.

"I…" he began hesitantly, "really have no family. There's Jiraiya, the guy that owns my apartment block, he took me in when I was real young, when I ran away, and he gave me a room of my own as soon as I turned sixteen. I don't even have to pay rent. But he's no father. He's always spying on women and he even spied on me, once. Well, I _caught _him once."

Visibly deciding to ignore that last comment, Gaara asked, "What about your parents? They mustn't have been so great if you ran away from home."

Naruto looked to the side, "I didn't run away from home. I never had a home to begin with. My mother, well she met my father and took off straight after she had me. That's what they told me. My father died when I was six years old. I got chucked into an orphanage, and I ran away from there when I was ten."

Gaara squeezed his hand, and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto found that Gaara was far more relaxed than ever, on the beach, with the waves lapping at the shore like a kitten lapping at water after a long nap in the sun. The sun itself was low in the sky, and steadily becoming orange as the day approached its end. And Gaara's shoulders un-tensed, his smile came more easily and his green eyes squinted to show slight laughter lines more frequently.

What Naruto wasn't aware of was that even with his band-mates, his friends and siblings; even at the beach, the singer was never so comfortable. He was never so easy going and relaxed and he certainly didn't laugh or smile half as much as he did when Naruto was around.

There was just something about Naruto…something that resonated through him whenever the small blond was around. Something that resonated through his body just like that bass line had.

---

A/N: I didn't want to make it so short, but it really sucks. Hence, another Authors Note. I also didn't intend to change character point of view so frequently. Or end it on such a fluff infested, candy smothered moment. But it worked, didn't it? Tell me these things, guys! Lately all I've been getting is Story alert adds, and 'This is good, update' type reviews. Me needs constructive criticism. This is how writers improve. If you're not going to review, at least _think _it at me really hard, and perhaps the chapter loathing waves emitting from me will pick up your thoughts and bring them back home. To me. Yeah. But I did think that the end of it was sweet. Too much chocolate at Easter sweet. Or maybe too many beers on a Saturday night sweet. Ew, I hate beer…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another short and unsatisfying chapter, no doubt. I have created a monster. I usually avoid reading short chaptered stories like these, and so I apologise profusely for subjecting you to one of the very things that I loathe. I'm trying a different p.o.v this time, so hopefully its alright.

Also, special thanks to SHANTI SYNDROME, who gives me very helpful advice and lovely encouragements. glomps And thankies to all who have reviewed or added my story in some form, or even just read it. I'll check out your profiles when I have the time! Believe it!

-Silver and Grey

---

Temari smirked to herself, enjoying the blush that crept up the Shikamaru boy's slender cheekbones. He was quite a pretty young man, once you got past all the apathetic emo bored-ness. She normally didn't go for younger men, but there was something in the way Shikamaru's eyes lit aflame when they rested upon her that she felt she couldn't possibly resist. Kind of like the way he was looking at her just then.

"Hey, Nara boy," she rose an eyebrow, holding her cigarette off to the side, "What do you see in Naruto?"

Delighting in the surprised look on his face, she awaited his answer, watching him think before he spoke. She wanted to know what was so appealing about this boy that he could change her brother in such a large way in a matter of about two weeks. She had seen how gorgeous he was, for sure, but there were a lot of other good looking people around Gaara all the time and they seemed to make little or no impact on him at all. Not like this. This Naruto kid really did something to her youngest brother. She liked it.

"I think," Shikamaru's voice always remained the same volume, but she noticed that it had dropped a little upon speaking, "that the correct thing for you to ask me would be 'What _don't _you see?'."

She stared at him for a full five seconds before taking a long drag on her cigarette, never breaking eye contact. All of the people around Naruto seemed unnaturally gravitated to him, like he was some kind of freaky magnet boy, and everyone else was just pieces of mismatched metal laying about everywhere. She also raked her eyes down his form, admiring his slim and fit body.

"Naruto makes my brother different," She met his eyes again, and butted the cigarette out in the ashtray behind her, "And so, I must like him. But...there's something about _you _as well. That just makes me wanna…"

Temari was satisfied at the loud squeaking noise that emitted from the pony tailed man as she straddled him, and was ever so sure that he could feel her grin through their kiss.

---

Looking up sharply as the door creaked open, Neji smirked at the sight of a sleepy looking Gaara carrying an already sleeping small, blonde figure that was undoubtedly Naruto through the lounge-room and into the red-heads bedroom. Though he was sure that there would be no sex tonight for either of them, he wasn't so sure about the morning. He himself had been quite satisfied in the sex department, many times before the departure from his party the night before, and had been lounging around the apartment for most of the day, enjoying the uneventful silence. At least, until Temari had flown into the room from her bedroom, dressed in far less than she had been wearing for most of the day.

"He's here, he's here!" She quickly gave herself a once over in the long mirror beside the front door, and visibly debated with herself about whether to keep the cigarette or to toss it, deciding on keeping it, "I saw him from my window! Neji! That Shikamaru kid is here, walking up the stairs at this _very moment_!"

Neji smirked, "Who says he's using the stairs? What's wrong with the elevator?"

She growled at him, and squeaked when there was a sudden knock at the door, "_Leave_."

He stood, and looked at her quizzically, "I can hardly leave when he's standing outside the only means of exit," upon her menacing glare, Neji sighed and trod toward his bedroom, dreading listening to the impending sex, "Fine. I'll be in my room. Try not to fuck him through the wall though, please Temari, Gaara won't have anything fun to do if you do that before he thinks of it…"

He had stayed in his room, iPod in his ears, trying to ignore the low groans and girlish gasps that followed shortly after, the noises moving toward Sai's vacant bedroom (thankfully on the other side of the apartment. It was vacant because he was currently at work.) and had finally emerged after he had reluctantly heard both climax, flopping onto the couch once more and flipping through channels on the television.

He had lain there for most of the rest of the day, secretly wishing that a certain dark haired, midriff baring sex god would pound him into his mattress, until Gaara had come waltzing in, his blond Uke passed out in his arms.

Sighing as he looked at the clock and noticed that it was rather late, Neji walked into his room once again, closing the door softly behind him. That was when he noticed the flashing cell phone that he had left laying in the middle of the bed upon returning from the party, and picked it up to find that he had twelve missed calls, and seven new text messages sitting in his inbox.

All of the missed calls were from Sai, excluding one from Hinata, and Neji was angry with himself that he had not turned his mobile off of the silent setting. Sai must be _furious _with him now! If the amount of messages in the inbox were anything to go by, he was rather pissed off.

The first message read:

'Gone to visit home with Kankuro. I'll be back in a few days. Love Hinata. Xo'

With that out of the way, he read the rest, which were all from the same person.

'It's Sai.'

'Put my number in your phone, I'm not some random bitch'

'Answer your phone, gay-boy.'

'You girl! I give you great sex, and this is what I get back? I'm not even at home at the moment, and you don't miss me? Answer your fucking phone!'

'If you don't answer the next time I ring, I'm coming over there to shove your fucking bass up your fucking ass, you girly, pupil-less, Pantene using fuck head!'

A large difference in times for the last one. Where the previous ones had been only one or two minutes apart, this one had been sent ten minutes after the last one and the time showed it to have been sent about five seconds ago.

'Expect me at home in about ten seconds. Douche.'

Neji swung around to face his bedroom door, about to stalk to the front door when something grabbed onto him from behind, crashing him into the floor and sending his phone spinning off to the side.

"What the fuck?!" Neji scrambled up to find a crumpled looking black clad Sai glaring at him through mussed up hair and a slight scowl, "Sai! What the _hell _are you doing?!"

Sai took a step towards him, and grabbed his shirt in a fine boned pale hand, shoving his whole body up against the bassists so that Neji could effectively feel the heat omitting from him, the slight muscles pressed into his, and the erection grazing against his own.

"I'm making sure you answer your fucking phone!" Sai's breath ghosted across Neji's cheek, "I said I was going to be over here…"

Neji's breath hitched, and then he gathered his senses, "Yes, but you didn't mention that you were going to arrive through my _fucking window_! You have your own fucking room, so fly through your _own _goddamn window! And you didn't have to fucking _glomp _me either!"

"You think that was a glomp?" Sai bucked his hips, making both of them gasp and then spoke throatily into Neji's ear before abusing it with his tongue, "I was under the impression that you _liked _my _appreciation _for you pressed up against your tight little entrance…And now I'm going _fuck_ you into the _fucking_ mattress."

_My wish comes true…_Neji thought, enjoying the feel of Sai's hands sliding up his back, _at last…_

Then both of them forgot about everything except their anger fuelled lust as they stumbled back towards the bed, Sai on top of Neji, and Neji thoroughly enjoying the domination, and the feel of his back pressing into the mattress.

It was then Temari's turn to listen to a friend being fucked through the walls, though she heard nothing being snuggled up and sleeping contently in Shikamaru's arms.

At least Neji got his wish.

---

Gaara woke to a low and guttural moan, startled upon the fact that it was still night, and that it was clearly Neji who had emitted the pleasure filled noise, and that the bassist was at this very moment having sex in the room next door.

(A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but their apartment is starting to sound like a freaking pleasure garden, isn't it? Everywhere you look, there's a submissive person just begging with their eyes 'sex me, sex me'. It rather funny, actually…)

He looked over to find a wanton Naruto kneeling beside him, eyes half lidded and harbouring a hungry, _delicious _look that Gaara could absolutely not defend himself against. He growled low in his throat, and pushed the blond back, straddling him and leaning over to look into the smaller boy's eyes.

"Hearing Neji being fucked turns you on, huh?" he placed a leg in between Naruto's feeling the bulge there with his thigh, and rubbed, humming into the blonds neck and kissing it as he spoke, "Well, you know what? Hearing _you _being fucked turns _me _on…"

That night was a night of silence, interrupted only by random outbursts of moaning and gasping, and punctuated only by the rhythmic banging noises only associated with sex of the sweatiest and most drawn out kind and sex with the most explosive orgasms.

The band's apartment had become a self employed, one customer only kind of brothel.

---

Kakashi stood before the dark maple door, staring at it, too scared to knock and too determined to walk away. He hadn't been here for a while, hadn't walked the halls with the red painted walls or stood on the dark wooden floor. The windows were a little different than he remembered, a little lighter in their rich oak colour. The handles on the doors were different as well. Where they had been plain wooden ones before, they were now silver, sturdy and fashionable. They made his hands cold just looking at them.

He envied his students their youthful recklessness, their invigorating energy. Though he wasn't much younger than them, the cold bothered him a lot; he always found himself wearing mittens and scarves whatever the weather. He reminded himself of his grandmother, always complaining about the chilliness of a room even in the epitome of summer. His hair was even a similar colour, though in truth it had been that way since birth. His mismatched eyes, one dark brown and the other black with a red sheen made him appear younger than he was, and teamed up with his hair, smooth skin and toned body, he made a very unsettling image indeed.

Kakashi thought that standing in front of this door right now was more unsettling than his appearance could ever be. He tugged on the edge of his long, thin light grey scarf with a fine boned and shaking right hand in an unconscious and nervous gesture and took a deep breath that lasted too long and left him light headed.

Reaching the same hand out, and watching the ring on his fourth finger glint silver in the light, he knocked on the apartment door and waited, his breath now caught in his throat.

Seconds passed. A minute. Still Kakashi waited, longing for familiarity in a place that's subtle changes disturbed him greatly. His left hand reached over to his right, and fiddled with the ring, and his teeth bit down on his bottom lip, worrying it slightly as he continued to wait.

Just as he was about to loose nerve and bolt as fast as he could to the nearest bar for condolence, the door opened and a youthful face poked itself out from behind it, blinking sleepy eyes and pushing shoulder length dark hair away from the tanned face to reveal a thin scar stretching across the bridge of a nicely shaped nose. Dark brown eyes widened upon recognition as the young man forgot to brush away the hair that fell into his face upon having not been restrained by a hair tie.

The young man straightened himself, licked his lips and opened the door to let Kakashi enter his apartment, a slight blush on his cheeks matched by Kakashi's own and closed the door gently behind him.

"You've changed," Iruka, as always started the conversation bluntly and strictly to the point, "since we were younger."

Kakashi flashed him a smile, memories filled with their naked, sweating bodies and ears filled with each other's moans and gasps flashing in his mind, "You have too."

Simplicity neatly defined Kakashi, down to the plain white boxers that he wore.

Iruka gestured for him to sit on the comfortable looking red couch, and Kakashi complied gratefully, as his knees were shaking. He noticed that stains he himself had left there years ago still remained, Iruka having obviously been unable to wash them out after their frantic lovemaking all that time ago, and laughed inside his mind upon remembering that the stains were on both sides of the cushions and that the dark haired bartender had no way of concealing them. He had obviously given up and opted for sprawling deep orange and yellow cushions all over the old, sprawling thing. 

"Last night…" Iruka sat next to him, pulling a leg up under him as he spoke, blushing deeply, "…Last night was…"

"Sexual." Kakashi, ever the pervert grinned at his friend, stating the obvious, "And I hope your back didn't get too sore from the leaves and bark on the ground."

As soon as Iruka's shift had been over at the party the night before, they had stumbled out of the club and towards the nearest park, and had barely pulled their pants down before they had made feverish and lust-filled love on the ground under an aging pine tree. Iruka, as had been the tradition back when they were younger, was the one being made love to, the uke, the one on the bottom. Therefore, he had gotten squished into the leaves and bark beneath him in favour of having sex with an old flame.

Iruka blushed, "It's fine, it didn't hurt," he bit a lip before continuing, "Kakashi…how did you find me? In the bar, I mean. I didn't know you were still in Konoha…"

Kakashi had always loved it when Iruka blushed like that, and reached out to stroke his cheek softly as he replied, "I've always been here, 'Ru. I told you I'd never leave, so that when you decided to come back, you could find me."

"And I told _you _that I'd never come back." Iruka laughed quietly, "Ah, the compulsions of youth. I missed it, Kakashi. I missed home. I…missed _you_."

A small smile.

"So, how _did _you find me? I haven't even been back three days yet, I haven't even had time to look for you and you come waltzing into work on my second night actually working." Iruka threw his head back and laughed.

If that wasn't the most beautiful thing Kakashi had seen for the thirteen years that they had been apart, then he would gladly stick his foot up his own backside.

Restraining himself from pounding the slightly shorter man into the couch as they had done millions of times before, Kakashi swallowed, and spoke.

"Some kids at school told me that there was this real cute brown haired bartender," Kakashi smiled, "They said his name was 'Iruka'. I _had _to check it out."

Iruka was gaping, and Kakashi couldn't help but think of all the uses that beautiful mouth could be used for, especially if it could open up _that _wide….

"You still go to school?" Iruka squeaked, horribly confused, and raised an eyebrow, "Kakashi? What the hell! We're twenty nine going on thirty for Gods' sake!"

"No, no" rich, deep laughter punctuated Kakashi's words, "I work there, as a teacher."

A sigh.

"It's not _nearly _as fun as teaching _you _certain…things," Kakashi continued, placing a hand on the bartender's thigh and eliciting a gasp from him, "But before we get lost in the past, I want to know how in the high heavens you retained your apartment and all the things in it while you were in Suna for so many years."

Iruka grinned, and smiled the small smile that had made a seventeen year old Kakashi fall in love with him thirteen years ago, and fall in love with him all over again thirteen years later, "The land owner was bribed rather easily to keep the room the way it was and not to rent it out until I returned. He passed away, but his son seems to be doing just as fine a job. When I told him who I was and showed him ID, he let me back in quicker than I could say-"

"'Fuck me, Kakashi?'" Leering, he climbed over to straddle the now heavily blushing man, "I don't mind if I do…"

Kakashi wasn't cold anymore. His flame had returned with a vengeance.

---

A/N: I wasn't planning of making a sex-fest out of this chapter! But I enjoyed writing it and reading it over. Humour could've been better but I'm satisfied. I really do want to keep this KakaIru thing up though. It's really fun to write a Blushing-and-Ukefied!Iruka and I look forward to writing from his point of view in future chapters. Tell me if anyone was largely out of character or if anything needs changing etc. Other than that, let us just enjoy that beautiful giddiness we feel after drinking too much coffee while you're home from school with a cold. Imagination, I set you free!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Check out 'Marry me Naruto, Bite me Neji'

A/N: Check out 'Marry me Naruto, Bite me Neji'. I'm currently writing it as a sort of side project thing. You might like it. Also, I'm beginning to write yet another piece titled 'Naruto in Neon'. I'll put the short summary for it at the end of this chapter and post the actual fic later on.  
I just realised that I have some stupid errors. In the second chapter, I wrote that Naruto already had his whisker marks, and in the last chapter or so I wrote that he got them through Gaara. Also, at one stage, Kakashi is twenty seven and at another he is thirty. Let's just say that he's whichever one you like better. Please ignore these inconsistencies and believe whichever version you like. X)

A hand ran up his back, and the firm chest pressed up against his own moved while the owner breathed in exertion. He shifted his legs, still wrapped around the slim waist, and flopped the top half of his body back onto the mattress. The hand that had just caressed his back now reached out to caress his cheek, and the other man leant over him, his face coming to rest inches in front of his own. The corners of the beautiful mouth turned up to form an equally beautiful smile, and his heart fluttered. Even after everything, he still blushed like a little girl whenever his lover smiled like that.

This man, who was now leaning over him, slim waist still wrapped in the toned legs, was completely, utterly and irrevocably in love with him. And he was completely, utterly and irrevocably in love right back.

Iruka leant up to place a chaste kiss on his lover's lips. Kakashi leant down into the kiss hungrily, and Iruka couldn't resist. He would tame this wolf. He smiled into the kiss at his own thought, and caught the silver haired man's bottom lip in his teeth, gently tugging and smiling further when he heard the content little gasp that escaped the beautiful mouth. They had ridden out their orgasms but were still in a lazy kind of snuggling mood; their eyes were half lidded with sleepiness, but were clouded over with affection. Their breathing was even now, but their hearts still beat faster. Their bodies were fatigued, but they were content to cuddle up to each other.

Kakashi swept a little of Iruka's damp hair off his forehead, and his hand lingered on the smaller man's cheek once more.

"I missed you so fucking much," Kakashi closed his eyes as he spoke, dipping his head to kiss the smaller man's neck, breathing in his scent, "It drove me insane, being away from you."

Iruka smiled, licking his lips as Kakashi bit down softly where he had been kissing, "Don't worry, 'Kashi, I won't blame you if you suddenly go crazy on a full moon. You were like that before we were apart, anyway."

A giggle.

A laugh escaped the usually composed man's lips, and the sound was phenomenally beautiful to Iruka. He closed his eyes, the sound washing over him in peace inducing waves, and his whole world was perfect. He was wrapped in his lover's arms, the most content he had been since he had gone to Suna, since he had left his Kakashi and since he had left his happiness. He cursed himself bitterly for even thinking of leaving, for even entertaining the vile idea. Because he now realised that the only happiness that he would ever achieve would be in his Kakashi's arms, laughing together like this and revelling in the amazing feeling that being with one another induced.

"Hey, 'Ru," Kakashi hopped off from atop him, to lie down next to him, placing Iruka's head on his shoulder, "If life is a party, then you're my party drug."

Iruka laughed, the infectiousness of Kakashi's smile and his stupid joke penetrating his calm exterior, "You really _did _go insane, didn't you?"

Kakashi's face took on a wounded look, and the puppy eyes were flashed mercilessly at him until he gave in.

"Oh, 'Kashi, you know I wouldn't have it any other way." Iruka snuggled closer to his love, curling himself around the other so as to lend his warmth to the chilly man.

As they were drifting off to sleep, sated smiles on their faces and the sweat from their earlier exertions cooling on their skin, Kakashi whispered the one thing that Iruka had been longing to hear for all of the years that they had been separated, the one thing that could send shivers up his spine and warm him to the core in juxtaposition. And he whispered it back, and had time enough to see the returned smile stretched across his lover's face before they both drifted off to sleep.

"I love you."

The morning brought sleepy couples waking to each other's smiles and blushes as they recalled just what they had done the night before. Sun shone across the golden features of Naruto, who faced his jade-eyed lover, blinking sleepily under his flaxen bangs. It caressed Neji's soft cheeks, warming the features of the pale skinned beauty who lay opposite him. It lanced across the dishes that Iruka carried across to the kitchen table to serve his silver haired lover breakfast. Shikamaru groaned as Temari threw a pillow at the window when she shifted and it shone glaringly into her eyes. It helped to further warm Shino and Kiba in their morning love making, and kept Akamaru snug as he bathed in it's rays in the lounge-room.

And in Naruto's apartment, it was nowhere to be seen as Sasuke sprawled on the couch, one arm flung over his eyes and his mobile held loosely in the other. He had gotten a message the night before about their homework from a classmate, and had been informed that the homework only applied while they were at school. The black eyed teen had stayed up most of the night calling his friends that were in Kakashi sensei's classes and telling them the news. He had been unable to get through to Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Naruto. He had opted to leave them a message instead.

He had left the following message on all of their voicemails: "Kakashi's decided not to do the normal thing and set homework to complete at home. We have to do it only when we're at school. Don't freak out. Don't die on the weekend. See you on Monday."

To his surprise, when he had called up Haku, the feminine boy had kept him on the phone well past midnight. They had talked about everything they could think of, and had only decided to end the conversation when both had been wracked with a yawning fit and had been unable to form a sentence without a yawn decimating it. He had found himself disappointed when they had hung up, craving the long haired young man's company more than he ever had before. He hadn't had much time to ponder over it, however, as he had fallen asleep on the couch in the middle of a very dirty and inappropriate thought involving Haku and some chocolate sauce that, if he had have been more awake, he would have been mortified at.

As it were, he awoke in the morning to a completely darkened living room, and the strange sensation of tipping off the couch and landing hard on the floor.

He sat up, looking around Naruto's apartment and wondering why he hadn't gone back to his own place to make the phone calls in the first place. His thoughts were interrupted with one from the night before, the only difference in that thought being that the chocolate sauce and naughtiness was replaced with soft kisses and gentle, arousing caresses.

Sasuke took a deep breath and nearly choked on it as a particularly vivid image of Haku panting and writhing underneath him surfaced.

This wasn't working.

Deciding to take a different approach, Sasuke walked to his bathroom and turned on the shower. Stripping his clothing off, and dumping it on Naruto's white tiled floor, he stepped under a stream of freezing cold water. He could tell that this was going to be an agonisingly long day.

Once he had gotten out of the shower and changed into some of Naruto's clothes, Sasuke wandered into the kitchen for something to eat, the phone at his ear being held there by a shoulder. Rummaging in the fridge and quickly swiping hair out of his eyes, he listened while the phone on the other line rang and waited for the other person to answer.

It took exactly eighteen rings before the phone was answered.

"Yeah?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the informal greeting but did not comment on it.

"Is this Gaara?"

The person yawned before answering, "Nope. Gaara's sleeping. This is Temari. Hey, does Gaara really sound like a girl on the phone? That's freakin awesome, I should tell him that!"

"Temari? This is Sasuke. I'm Naruto's friend. Is he there?"

Temari yawned again, and there was a little rustling as she probably looked around. Sasuke selected a carton of milk out of the fridge, checked it's use-by date, and drank out of it before closing it and setting it on the bench behind him. There was some fruit salad in there that looked particularly nice, so Sasuke took that too. Temari made a vague noise and Sasuke turned his attention back to the conversation after sitting himself down at the kitchen table with his breakfast.

"Nah, I think he's in bed too." Temari said, and he heard what sounded like Shikamaru saying good morning to her in the back ground (though that was impossible, because Shikamaru didn't have anything to do with Temari) "It seems like everyone in this house was fucking last night. There must be something in the vodka here. Some sort of really strong never seen before aphrodisiac maybe? Anyway, just leave a message with me and I'll pass it on as soon as he and my sex crazed brother get up. But I warn you, it might take a while. They didn't look like they were getting up any time soon."

Sasuke swallowed his spoonful of fruit salad and sighed, "Alright. Well, tell him that I'm at his place and I'm borrowing some clothes. And that he might need to do a little shopping. I'm in the middle of eating the last edible thing in his fridge."

"Can do." Temari replied, cheerily, "You have a good day, Sasuke! I'll pass the message on as soon as he pokes his cute little blond head around Gaara's door!"

"Thanks. Bye, Temari."

Hanging up the phone, Sasuke swigged the last of the milk out of the carton and revelled in the thought of having a nice day. Until he choked on his milk when he remembered exactly what he was dreaming about last night.

Meanwhile, two pale young men were waking, bleary eyed and sated from their lovemaking the night before. One looked at the other, who was yawning cutely, and smiled contently. Sai smiled back and spoke.

"You sure are a good fuck, aren't you?"

Neji's face dropped and he rolled his eyes as Sai smiled happily, "Must you always be like that? Why is it so impossible for you to say something sentimental? Even Gaara is romantic to Naruto sometimes."

Sai kissed him on the cheek, "Well, I am not Gaara. And you are not Naruto. If you turned out to be, I'd be rather worried. I mean, I'd be thrilled at having fucked something _that _hot but I prefer creamy eyes to blue. And his skin looks like it's been left out in the sun too long. And-"

"Alright, there is no need to carry on insulting Naruto." Neji snuggled into Sai and sighed contently, "Though you may continue with those complements about _me_."

"You say you want for me to be sentimental." Sai said, "How am I supposed to do that? I'm not about to whisper sweet nothings in your ear. I'm more likely to whisper dirty things."

"Dirty things?"

Sai nodded, "Yes. Like 'do you prefer metal handcuffs or a silk scarf?' or 'bend over and I'll do you from behind'."

Neji's only answer was a small, hard bite on Sai's arm.

"Well, what kinds of things do you want me to say?" the pale skinned young man continued, wrapping his arms around Neji, "'My, your eyes are beautiful today!'?"

Neji looked up at him, "That would be nice, yes."

Sai uttered a long-suffering sigh, "But they look beautiful _every _day! Won't you get sick of me saying that?"

Neji smiled through a blush and replied in a soft voice, "You can vary the things you say."

"What if you look like shit? Should I tell you?" Sai seemed perplexed and Neji thought that it was unbelievably adorable, "Or what if there's too many good things to say on one day and I can't choose which one to tell you?"

"Does this mean that you'll be sticking around for a while, then?" Neji ventured, "Seeming as you are talking about many mornings that you will complement me."

Sai smiled and kissed Neji softly on his lips. "If I get more of your amazing sex, definitely."

Neji bit him again.

"Alright then." Sai's voice became softer, "I'm glad I decided to randomly sex you up."

Sighing contently, the creamy eyed bassist snuggled closer into his lover and basked in the glow of Sai's affectionate gaze.

Gaara opened his eyes to the most delicious sight that he had ever encountered upon waking. His sunny little blond was sitting next to him on the queen size bed, his legs crossed and Gaara's own iPod playing in his ears. His cerulean orbs were locked behind his tanned lids, as he bopped along to whichever song the fox like teen had decided to listen to, and the large smile stretched across his face forced Gaara to refrain from making it disappear in a moan of longing. Or something very much like that.

Naruto could obviously not hear the soft clanking of dishes in the kitchen, the signs that others in the apartment (not that Gaara knew yet exactly who was actually there) were awake and getting breakfast for themselves. He caught a small snatch of who he presumed to be Neji singing a line from one of their songs softly as he moved about, and then he was cut off by what sounded to be Temari telling him to shut the hell up because it was too early for crap like that.

Wondering briefly why Temari was in their apartment, Gaara reached out with a pale hand to touch his tanned, golden haired uke gently on one of his toned legs.

Jumping into the air and violently ripping the earphones out of his ears, Naruto looked around with wide, startled eyes and promptly fell off the bed with a loud thump.

Gaara laughed loudly, sitting up in bed and letting the sheet drop to his hips to pool there. Naruto leapt up off the floor and pouted cutely at Gaara, but earned nothing other than a huge wolfish smirk from his lover who was now crossing the room and heading towards his draws in search of some jeans and clean boxers to wear.

Naruto untangled himself from the sheet that had previously been draped over him and slipped on some of Gaara's boy-leg underwear, looking adorably small in them as they were too large to fit him properly. Gaara gave him a hug on his way out of the room and told the blond to meet him in the kitchen for something to eat.

Walking into the kitchen, Gaara was encountered with people who most definitely were not members of his band. Neji was there, yes. But that was about it. His earlier suspicions were confirmed as he spotted his sister curled up on the couch, a bowl of some sort of food in her hands, leaning up against-

One of Naruto's friends?

Naruto's startled voice came from the doorway of his bedroom, "Shikamaru?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Temari turned around from her position on the couch and directed a cool gaze at the youngster before replying, "He's with me."

Naruto's mouth formed a large 'o' and he did not speak further. Well, at least he was quiet now.

Gaara surveyed the rest of the room, spotting Neji in a kitchen chair, sitting with his legs drawn up to his chest while he nibbled on a toaster waffle smothered in honey that trickled smoothly down his long, slender fingers.

Gaara thought that leaving the honey there was rather disgusting (being the neurotic psycho that he is) and stared at Neji until he finished off his waffle and slowly licked it off with a delicate pink tongue.

Gaara wondered why the hell the guy didn't have a girlfriend. 

Upon this thought, Sai walked into the room, face stoic and walked up to Neji. Staring into his eyes, Sai spoke. "You have luscious hair." Everybody assembled in the room stared after him as he left the room without another word.

Neji laughed.

Naruto queried, "What the _hell _was that about?"

Neji's only reply was to grab a few strands of his hair to inspect it. He smiled dreamily and began preparing his daily peppermint tea.

_Oh, _Gaara thought flatly, _he _does_ have a girlfriend._

A/N: Hehe, in the last chapter, Sai was all glompsnugglerape but in this one he seems to be adorably clueless about relationships. It's cuuuute!!

The short summary for 'Naruto in neon':

'Naruto is seventeen years old. He has no parents, no money and no friends to support him. With his rent three weeks overdue and a frustrated landlord, Naruto realises that he needs to get a job. But there isn't many jobs available in Konoha for a seventeen year old. Except in the red light district.'

The long summary will be present in the first chapter of the fiction once I post it.


	7. Chapter 7

BASS LINE Chapter Seven.

---

A/N: Forgive me for it's extreme lateness.

---

There was wind at his back, whipping his hair about, watering his eyes and buffeting his clothing all around him. His cloak had little hope of staying close to his body: the buttons were all broken, the holes for them torn open too wide to be able to hold properly anyway. His scarf kept his neck warm, hiding the smooth expanse of skin from the harshness of the wind. His hair was held back by a thin black hair elastic, his fingers numbed by the cold as he had lost his gloves in the winter of the previous year.

But he didn't care how cold his hands were, if his eyes were watering or how much his cloak fluttered. His heart was aflutter more-so than his cloak and it had nothing to do with the wind. It had everything to do with the fact that the place that he had now arrived at was the residence of the very person who had set his heart trembling.

The only problem was that it didn't look to Haku as though Sasuke was home at all. The lights were all off, the curtains drawn, and an old newspaper sat beside the fresh one on the front step of the little flat. Sasuke would never leave a used paper on the doorstep. He wouldn't even leave a _fresh _one there.

Haku, standing on the sidewalk, shivering and licking his dry lips, figured that the Uchiha must be at Naruto's place. The feminine boy had assumed that when the Uchiha had called the previous week that Sasuke had been home, but now understood that the lesser quality of the phone line on Sasuke's end had been due to the fact that it had been Naruto's phone line. Sasuke must be staying there for a while.

The blonde was a very close friend to Sasuke, and while the jealousy scratched irritatingly at the edges of his mind and heart Haku knew with a certainty that the friendship the two other boys shared bordered more on brotherhood than sexual liaison.

With Naruto's residence in mind, Haku turned from Sasuke's flat, shoved his hands in his pockets, and braved the storm once more.

---

Sasuke hung up the phone in frustration. It was a week after he had initially called Haku, and now the feminine boy wasn't answering his phone. His mobile was off, his home phone kept ringing out. And to make matters worse, a storm had situated itself directly over the town. Rain pelted into the tiny window at the side of the apartment. Sasuke shivered. Naruto's clear voice drifted out of the bathroom, singing.

Sasuke didn't know how he could be bothered. Rain made Sasuke unbearably exhausted. The rhythmic sound of rain drops pattering on the window alternately softly and harshly. The soft rumble of thunder, resonating through the room. It all just made Sasuke rather sleepy. And yet, he missed Haku terribly. The ache for his feminine friend swamped over him and had grown progressively since their last phone conversation.

But it wasn't as if Sasuke was actually going to go _outside _when there had been a storm raging for the past week. Sasuke had been staying at Naruto's house because of it. He wouldn't actually go _into _it. No way. Not even for Haku. Absolutely no-

Sasuke walked to the door, grabbing his coat on the way. This was going to be _cold._

---

Outside, Haku stalked along the footpath, on his way to Naruto's little apartment. The wind had only strengthened as he walked and now it battered against him, as if attempting to break through his exposed pale skin. He hunched himself against it and walked on. Sasuke was at the end of this little journey and Haku would do anything to see the Uchiha right now. Even if he had to walk through a storm in order to achieve that goal.

But the wind was really releasing its rage, now. His cloak was in serious danger of being ripped off of his back, his hair was seconds away from being torn from the band that was holding it and he was being buffeted backwards three steps for every one he took forward. To make matters worse, a heavy fog had settled over everything around him, making it impossible to see anything further than twenty feet in front of him.

And Haku no longer had any sort of indication as to where he was.

He was utterly lost.

How was he ever going to find Sasuke now? How would he tell him the most significant thing that he had ever felt the need to tell anybody previous to this moment?

Absolute helplessness washed grittily over Haku, and he slumped to the frost covered ground, cloak billowing wildly around him, hair coming lose, and eyes watering. Utterly defeated.

---

Meanwhile, Sasuke was having similar problems. While his coat was secure around him, his hair was whipping into his eyes. Despite having gloves on, his hands shook with the cold that penetrated the worn wool. His pyjama's weren't doing much in the way of keeping him warm under the coat, either.

And he had forgotten his shoes.

Nevertheless, Sasuke was determined to get to Haku's place and not only because of the warmth of the hearth. It was warmth of the heart that he was in search of. So, on he trudged, through the frost covered grass, over the cement that laced the empty streets.

The fog descended upon him when he was close to his own little flat, obscuring his vision and chilling him to the bones so fiercely that he shook violently with the shivers that resulted.

Nothing, he figured, could be worse than being stuck out in the cold, shivering himself to death, torn from a young man whom he had realised that he was inadvertently in love with, now not having a clue as to which direction his house, or anything, was actually in and his eyes watering for a reason that had nothing to do with the wind whipping brutally into him.

And then it started to rain.

And Sasuke started to sob. His chest heaving, rain hammering onto his vulnerable and shivering form, he fell to his knees on the cracked pavement, wiped tears that would reappear a moment later off his cheeks, Sasuke cried for the first time in ten years. And all the while, Haku was the only thing on his mind. The person that he loved. The person that he cherished above all others. One of Naruto's closest friends. One of his. His precious person, somewhere unknown, somewhere that Sasuke wouldn't be anytime soon. Far away from him.

He covered his face with slender hands, his heart seeping out of him in his tears, in every sob and in every shiver. Utterly defeated.

---

Naruto emerged from the bathroom to be confronted with a shockingly empty apartment. After having lived with Sasuke for the past week, holed up with him because of the storm, he had grown accustomed to the raven haired boy's presence around him every day. And despite their time at school together, he had found himself growing closer to his friend than he had previously ever been. Naruto had never had a brother, but in his opinion, if he had ever had one, he would have liked him to be exactly like Sasuke. Heck, he would have had his brother actually _be _Sasuke.

And now the Uchiha was nowhere to be found. Naruto looked _everywhere. _Even, childishly, under the bed. And in the closet. Even in the fridge. But without a doubt, Sasuke wasn't in the apartment. And outside, the storm was still running rampant.

Naruto looked at the door, contemplated going after his friend, wherever he had gone. He looked out the window, decided against it.

Where was the phone? On the couch, where he'd left it the night before after his seven hour phone conversation with Gaara. He picked the small, orange thing up and speed dialled Sasuke.

Naruto was distracted slightly by a strange ringing noise emitting from the bedroom, and was about to investigate when he realised that Sasuke must have left his phone behind. He hung up, sighing as his suspicions were confirmed: the ringing ceased as soon as he had hung up.

But, where could Sasuke have possibly wanted to go in the middle of a storm on a Saturday night? Perhaps the band was holding a gig that Naruto didn't know about, and Sasuke had gone to watch? But Gaara surely would have mentioned that on the phone last night. Maybe…Maybe Sasuke had a secret girlfriend?!

Naruto jumped up at the idea, a grin spreading across his face. He had an idea, and a damn good one it was, too. He raced to his room, slipping his phone into his pocket, and opening Sasuke's sleek silver one once he had found it resting on the pillow of his futon. Checking who Sasuke had called or messaged last was the perfect way to see if he had any love interests. Nobody that Naruto knew didn't communicate via mobile phone. Hell, nobody that Naruto knew didn't _own _a mobile phone!

The last call listed was to…

Naruto opened the list. It was to Haku! Haku, slight little feminine guy, the very person who had stuck up for him against his friends' playful teasing at school all those weeks ago. The very person who he hadn't seen since the beginning of the school holidays!

But…why was Sasuke calling Haku? The last fifteen or so calls that Sasuke had made were listed as being to the feminine boy. Did…did Sasuke have a _crush _on Haku? Was that it? Naruto entertained the thought with glee. Another two of his dearest friends paired up and the happiest that they could be together? What a ridiculously wonderful idea!

Naruto _had _to find Sasuke, now. He couldn't leave him out in the storm when the raven haired boy had finally fallen in love! In Naruto's opinion, ardour for another person merited the highest regard from everybody. Nobody in love could be stuck out in a storm! Oh, and Naruto was getting awfully worried about his friend's wellbeing being in jeopardy.

He would venture bravely out into the storm, the zealous hero, the saviour of all of humanity! Or, at least the saviour of Sasuke.

He grabbed his coat, and was in the middle of slipping it on and heading to the door when his mobile rang. The song emitting from the small orange device could only mean one thing: his love was calling! His very own Mr. Darcy, his very own Romeo, his very own Prince Charming- well, more like Prince of Beautiful Darkness- his very own Jack from Titanic, Mr. Bingly, Casanova, Rock God, Sex God, God of everything entailing sex and sexy things…!

Naruto was getting a little carried away. He picked up the phone, answering in a tone tinged with an exaggerated English accent, "My, Mr. Darcy, to what to I owe this fabulous pleasure of hearing your beautiful, _erotic_ voice?"

"**No."**

"Huh?" Naruto was awfully confused, "No what?"

"**No." **Gaara's tone was unwaveringly stubborn.

"What are you _talking _about?" Naruto sighed, frustrated with his Mr. Darcy, "What do you mean?"

"**I mean exactly what I'm saying," **was his reply, **"No. You are **_not _**going out into the storm, for any reason."**

"But Sasuke is ou-!"

"_No _**reason. No."**

"Gaara! Wh-"

"**Just no!"**

Naruto whined loudly, "_Mr. Darcy_ would _never _be like this!"

A dial tone met his incessant wailing.

It looked as though Naruto wasn't going anywhere just yet.

How did Gaara _do _that?

---

He was running, now. The wind whipped past his slight form as it had before, but this time it's violent assault went unnoticed. Everything that had hindered him beforehand was ignored, or overlooked. He needed to get to Naruto's house- to Sasuke. The soles of his shoes were tearing off, weakened by the weather and the cold. He was far more concerned with the ground that they were treading on, careful to stick to cement, not to waver off his path and onto somebody's front lawn.

Every so often, a street sign would loom and Haku would stop briefly to examine it, make sure that he was on the correct path. He was almost there, he was sure of it! Exhilaration welled up inside him, its immensity almost matching that of the feeling he held for Sasuke. He would be with the beautiful raven haired boy soon. And even if Sasuke didn't return his feelings, all would be well if the feminine boy was in his presence, bathed in their friendship and under the gaze of those beautiful dark eyes.

He spotted another sign ahead, and was peering up at it when he tripped.

Sprawled out on the hard concrete, his head pillowed on his arm, he heard crying. At first he believed that it was himself making the heart-rending noises, but soon realised that it was somebody else entirely. In fact, the person crying was the very thing that Haku had tripped over.

When Haku stood and crept up to the person, he realised with a significant sense of elation that it was Sasuke!

But, why on Earth would Sasuke be huddled in the middle of the footpath, crying his beautiful heart out with his tears? Haku was quick to gather the black-clad Sasuke into his arms, cradling the sobbing boy to his chest.

It didn't take too long for Sasuke to recoil and take in the person who was comforting him. And when he did, his eyes widened in surprise and delight, and he threw himself into Haku's arms once more.

"Sasuke…"

When he had finished crying, Sasuke looked up at Haku, his beautiful gaze making the feminine boy blush. Haku continued what he had begun to say, "Sasuke," a deep breath, "I love you."

The raven haired boy's answer was more than enough to make the situation clear. Haku's blush spread as the one thing that could make him cry in delight happened.

A kiss.

---

Morning brought another stormy day, filled with violent wind and torrents of never ending rain. Sai couldn't care less. He had Neji in his arms, was sated in the sexual department for the morning, and was snuggled up and warm. Who cared about the weather?

Neji did, obviously, as he was wrapped around Sai so tightly that the guitarist was beginning to wonder if he had been a parasite in another life. He was certainly leeching all of Sai's body heat. But it was more of a symbiotic relationship than a parasitic one: Neji kept warm, Sai got a lot of sex.

However, despite revelling in their sexual activities, Sai also found his romantic feelings for the white eyed man growing immensely. Every morning he found himself in Neji's bed, and every morning he found himself thinking of the day's complement that was to be paid to his lover.

What would he tell him today? It had to be truthful, but then there was a million beautiful things about Neji that were truthful. But Sai found himself wanting to out-do all of his other materialistic complements that he had been giving Neji for the past storm-ravaged week.

Complements about his hair, eyes, smile, sex, voice, musical talent, body and his over-all beauty had all been given and Sai found them all very boring and repetitive. Surely Neji knew all of these things and that Sai found him to be the most beautiful thing alive! He shouldn't have to tell him things that, to Sai, seemed pointless to be saying when they were already known.

What if…he said something that he had thought every single morning, at every single glance at the bassist, every touch, every climax, every breath and smile? The thought was daunting, but not altogether unpleasant.

The only problem was that Neji had fallen asleep almost as soon as he had climbed off the top of him. And Sai knew from experience not to wake Neji, for he would erupt into a frenzy of kicking, swearing and slapping that was near unstoppable until he had fully awoken.

Neji's soft face was pressed gently against Sai's chest, his eyes closed so that his long, soft lashes touched his silken cheek. His slender hand rested next to his face, laying where it had been caressing shortly before the owner had given way to slumber. His silk-like hair fanned behind him, and his milky legs were entwined with his lovers' snugly, as though he did not ever wish to be parted from him.

Sai found a sentimental smile creeping, and quickly wiped it off his face in favour of a leer. He couldn't fool himself, though. He was falling in love with Neji. And rapidly, as quick as he had climaxed upon this exact thought this morning.

He waited until his creamy, pearl-eyed lover awakened, so that he may tell him the best complement of all.

And, when large creamy eyes blinked open under a half-lidded gaze, accompanied by a smile so infectious that his lover could not help but return it, Sai dropped the bomb.

"Neji," He began, "I am in love with you."

---

Iruka bustled about the kitchen, his bare feet cooled on the tiles beneath his feet. He and Kakashi had just enjoyed a prolonged and very passionate love making in the bedroom. As a result, even despite the immensely cold weather, was warmed from head to toe, in his body and in his heart.

His love was currently in the shower, his deep voice weaving melodies that resonated throughout the entire apartment and washed over Iruka in shivers that threatened to set more than is hair on edge.

He had half a mind to join his sensual lover while he bathed. This past weeks' events had been altogether the most erotic, sensual and passionate moments of Iruka's twenty-seven years of life. The lovemaking was mind-blowing, the kisses lingering and filled with such affection that with every one, Iruka was besieged with an overwhelming urge to burst into joyous tears.

It seemed that after their recent separation, Iruka's love for his man had grown into a sort of enormous, purring dragon. If it was petted, it was content. If disturbed or threatened, well…it's wild, dangerous side kicked in.

But right now, Iruka was thinking that he wanted to take his newly reclaimed (on so many levels) lover out somewhere to celebrate. He didn't have work at the bar for another week yet, and Kakashi was blissfully on holidays from teaching at Konoha Academy. But, where could they go to do their celebrating?

Masquerade? But he worked there. Perhaps there was another bar or club around that would be just as comfortable?

"Nope, Masquerade's the best," Kakashi waltzed into the room, and Iruka realised that he had been thinking out loud, "No better place in Konoha! Well…except here. And wherever you are."

Iruka laughed, embracing the taller man, "You want to go somewhere, then?"

Kakashi's eyes softened, and a gentle smile graced his features, "I want to be wherever you are, always. I don't care where it is: everywhere is boring anyway. You brought the party into town, baby! There's nowhere better than in your sexy, toned arms. Especially now that you've buffed up a little!"

Iruka blushed, but tried his best to look unfazed nevertheless, "We can stay here, then. I mean, if…if you want to."

Kakashi smirked and kissed his lover gently on the cheek, "Are you sure? Because it seems to me as though you want to go somewhere. Besides, I'll start _singing _if you don't take me out. I swear. I will. Don't think I'm bluffing."

"I like your singing, so it wouldn't matter," Iruka replied, snuggling into Kakashi's chest, "I like _all _forms of youor singing."

A laugh.

"Wherever did you get the idea that I had more than one form of singing?"

Kakashi's innocent ploy worked hard to, but didn't quite, work against Iruka, "Last night, perhaps. In bed? Do you remember that?" he laughed again, "I could do that again, you know. Make you _sing_."

"I'd sing for you _anytime _baby," Kakashi nuzzled his face into Iruka's neck and growled, "I love you, Iruka."

"And I love you, Kakashi."

---

A/N: I cut it short, but there you go. Hopefully it did well in momentarily satisfying you all. :)


End file.
